Reading about Our Futures: The Dragon Phoenix
by charlycatz
Summary: One small trip to the library turns into a look into the future as our young hunters find a book that tells them their future. Will it turn out to be the truth or will they alter their futures for the better or worse? The prequel to The Dragon Phoenix!
1. It's A Book!

Hello! Bonjour! Konichiwa! Hola! Hallo! Hey!  
>I know how to say hi in multiple languages! But anyway, this is a prologue to the story <strong>'The Dragon Phoenix.' <strong>An amazing story by my good friend **Takara Ravenheart! **This is a request made by her and this will be a multi-chapter story that will be going for as long as the story goes! Enjoy!  
><strong>DISCLAIMER- I SUCK AT THEM SO I'M NOT EVEN GONNA TRY IT!<br>BE WARNED! THIS IS M RATED FOR SAFETY SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! DON'T SAY I HAVEN'T WARNED YOU!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>It's A Book!<strong>

"The library!" Exclaimed the 15 year old Tagiru. Now wearing a striped top, a blue jacket with yellow suns where the shoulders go, light brown cargo pants with white socks and blue and red sneakers. All topped off with Taiki's goggles sitting nicely over his red quiff. His hair has grown slightly, becoming spikier and he has grown in height, but otherwise he hasn't changed much, especially his energetic personality.

"I only need to drop a book off, that's all." The 15 year old Yuu replies. Now wearing a white shirt with a yellow jacket, white pants and yellow sneakers. His hair is slightly longer but hasn't changed and has grown taller from when he was 14. He still has a polite, determined personality.

"Can't you go another time? I don't want to go!" Agued Tagiru, a whine starting to show.

"C'mon. It's only the library, plus we're only going to be in there for a few minutes." The 16 year old Taiki says. Now wearing a white T-shirt with a red hoodie, dark brown cargo pants with white socks and red and white sneakers. His hair hasn't changed but he has grown in height., however his personality hasn't changed in the slightest.

"Fine!" Grunted Tagiru. "Just remember to be quick."

"I will." Yuu replied as they headed towards the library.

* * *

><p>As they entered the silent building, Yuu headed towards the main desk, abandoning his two friends.<p>

"Coming?" Taiki whispers to Tagiru.

"Where?" Tagiru replies.

"Anywhere." Taiki walks forwards, dragging Tagiru behind him. "He's going to be a while so we might as well explore." They head towards the fiction and sport section, going up and down while reading the spines of all the books. _So bored! _Tagiru thought to himself. _There's nothing interesting around here. However, if Taiki can find something to do then why can't I! I've got to be able to find something to do in this place if I want to become a superstar! _ He then notices Taiki picking up a book and flipping through it, so being Tagiru he does the exact same thing but with a different book.

After about five minutes of walking around with no real goal, Tagiru finally finds something that catches his eye. _What's this? _ Tagiru picked up a book and looks at the front and back of it.

"The dragon phoenix." Tagiru murmured under his breath.

"What is it?" Taiki was beside Tagiru, examining the plain purple book with the words '_The Dragon Phoenix_' written on the front in gold, italic writing.

"It's a book." Tagiru replied.

"No shit Sherlock." Taiki and Tagiru turn around to see Yuu standing behind them.

"I know it's a book but it's a book that I like." Tagiru replied. "That _I_ like."

"Well that's new. Tagiru, reading?" Yuu looked at his friend, sarcasm showing on his smirking face.

"If you really want to read that book then you should go to the front desk." Taiki said, giving his friend a friendly smile.

"O-okay." Tagiru turns around and heads towards the main desk. "Excuse me, but can I have this book." He looks down to see a woman in her 50's typing on a computer. "Excuse-"

"I heard you the first time." She interrupts him and looks up, her wrinkly face forming an upset scowl. "Give me the book." She holds her hand out to Tagiru who hands her the book. _Rude or what!? _Tagiru thought to himself. "How long do you want it for?" She asked.

"A while." Tagiru said.

"Two weeks." She said.

"Longer?"

"Two months."

"Maybe-"

"How much money do you have?" She interrupts, glaring into his eyes.

"Tenner." (**I'M BRITISH!**) He replies.

"Pass." She demands so Tagiru hands over his money.

"Here." She hands him the book but keeps the money.

"What about my-"

"Leave." She interrupts.

"But-"

"Now." He turns around and heads towards the other two waiting behind him, a scowl forming on his face.

"Should have told you, she hates kids." Yuu said to Tagiru.

"No shit Sherlock."

* * *

><p>"So what's it about?" Taiki asked as they enter his room. His bed was still a mess from falling out of bed that morning and from all the stress with basketball matches and filling in for people he hasn't really had much energy to clean his room.<p>

"Eh. I don't know." Tagiru replied while sitting on the floor leaning against Taiki's mess of a bed.

"So why did you choose that one?" Yuu asked as he sits beside Tagiru.

"I don't know. I guess it was something about it that just made me want it." Tagiru replied.

"Why don't you open it to the first page and read it out loud." Taiki asked while sitting on the other side of Tagiru.

"Okay then." Tagiru opened the book to the first page and started to read it. "**These three scientists Taiko, Kurou and Kaito."**

"So it's about those three." Taiki interrupted.

"Guess so." Tagiru said before reading more. **"The purple aura vanished leaving two creatures standing there. One looked like a dark knight, metallic armour covering his body while the other looked like a cross between a beast and a man with one eye a strange red colour."**

"There's more than just them two." Yuu said.

"May I continue?" The other two nodded at Tagiru who then carried on reading. "**'You still haven't mentioned your names.' The black haired woman pointed out and this time the half- beast half-human creature spoke up. 'I am Bagramon and this is my brother Dark Knightmon.'"**

"What!" Yuu and Taiki shouted at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Tagiru asked.

"D-dark K-knightmon." Yuu stumbled while he spoke.

"And B-bagramon." Taiki followed.

"Am I supposed to know them or something?" Tagiru asked while looking at his friends in a worried expression.

"Dark Knightmon and Bagramon were both evil digimon who tried and at one point succeeded in taking over the digital world before hunting became a thing." Taiki explained to Tagiru.

"I use to work for Dark Knightmon and I would help him take over the digital world but when Taiki and the others told me the truth about the digital world and digimon I stopped and turned against Dark Knightmon." Yuu said after Taiki's mini explanation.

"Both of them and their forces wanted me dead to the point where Bagramon almost succeeded but as you can tell, didn't do a very good job at doing so." Taiki explained after.

"Oh. Well at least I know why you hate them so much." Tagiru replied.

"If I saw them again I would beat the shit out of them." Yuu said as he punched his palm with his fist.

"Okay! I get it. Now can you calm down, please?" Tagiru said while trying to calm Yuu down, while Taiki smiles behind them.

"Why don't we stop reading for a while and find something else to do." Taiki said as he put the book down.

"A game of basketball?" Tagiru asked.

"Okay then." Yuu replied.

"I get dibs on the winner." Taiki said and they all laugh as they leave Taiki's room.


	2. Surprize!

Hey! Hola! Bonjour! Hallo! Konichiwa! Bore Da! Hey!  
>Hehe! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprize!<strong>

_He catches the ball! Sprints down to the net! He shoots and he-_

"Hey Zenjirou!" Taiki interrupted Tagiru's commentating inside his mind and makes him miss the shot.

"Hey!" Zenjirou replied.

"Can't you tell I'm trying to concentrate!" Tagiru shouts at the others.

"Guys, you can't disturb Tagiru while he concentrates." Yuu said sarcastically and they all laugh including Tagiru.

"Where are the others?" Taiki asked Zenjirou.

"Oh, they're coming. They're just taking their time." Zenjirou replied. As soon as he spoke, Akari, Nene and Kiriha enter the court and join in the conversation.

"Hey!" Akari said and stands beside Taiki. Nene stands next to Yuu and Kiriha with on the other side of him being Zenjirou and finally Tagiru.

"So what was that text about Taiki?" Kiriha asked.

"Wait. You asked them to come." Tagiru asked Taiki and he nods.

"It's about this." Taiki turns around and gets out a purple book with gold italic writing written on it.

"A book." Nene says.

"When did you read?" Zenjirou asked.

"It's not mine, it's Tagiru's." Everyone but Taiki and Yuu turn to Tagiru in shock.

"You…Read?" Akari said in shock.

"No…I just." Tagiru rubbed his hand against the back of his head and turns to the other two for help.

"Is this the reason you dragged us here?" Kiriha asked.

"No. The reason is more serious than that." Taiki replied.

"If that was we would send him to a doctor to get checked up." Yuu said full of sarcasm.

"Hey!" Tagiru exclaimed. Taiki opened the book to the first page and points to a certain point in the book.

"It's what's inside it that worries me." Taiki said.

"Well read it then." Kiriha said and Nene grasps his hand trying to calm him down.

"It says: '**You still haven't mentioned your names.' The black haired woman pointed out and this time the half- beast half-human creature spoke up. 'I am Bagramon and this is my brother Dark Knightmon.'" **Taiki reads it aloud and the whole group look up at each other.

"Who wrote this book?" Nene asked.

"We don't know, that's why I asked you guys to come to see if it was one of you who have written this book." Taiki replied.

"Well it isn't me." Kiriha said.

"Not me either." Akari said after Kiriha. The others shook their heads and looked down at the book.

"Maybe it says inside the book." Akari said and takes the book, flips it over and turns to the back of the book. "Here it is." She pointed to a part of the book which had in gold, italic writing, '**By Takara Ravenheart**.'

"Is that her actual name?" Tagiru asked.

"No. It's probably a pseudonymous." Yuu replied.

"A what?" Tagiru asked in confusion.

"It's where the writer hides their real name by making up one." Yuu replied.

"Oh." Tagiru sighed.

"Either way, I say that we go back to someone's house and read more of this book." Nene said and they all head to Yuu and Nene's apartment.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we up to?" Tagiru scan reads the first page to find out where they're up to. "Aha!" His finger stops and he looks to see if everyone's ready and then he started.<p>

**"The next few days became chaotic for the digimon living there, innocent digimon were being immobilized and imprisoned by these three human's. When the king of the digital world, Shoutmon was informed of this, he arranged a meeting with Xros Heart to discuss what to do."**

"It even includes Shoutmon." Zenjirou said.

"I wonder who else is in this." Nene said after.

"Can I continue?" Tagiru asked with a grunt, the others shut up. The next part included Starmon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Damemon, Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Ballistamon all trying to decide what to do but then Dark Knightmon comes along and they fight. They fight Dark Knightmon and the Humans but Dorulumon and Cutemon got taken down with Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon escaping to find Tagiru, Yuu and Taiki.

"What the hell is this?" Kiriha said in a serious tone.

"How does she know our names?" Yuu said puzzled.

"Now what?"


	3. Flirting!

Hey! Hola! Bonjour! Hallo! Konichiwa! Bore Da! Hey!  
>It's been a while and before exam time starts (Art GCSE) I'm going to update! Please review and I hope that you all enjoy! ;)<br>**  
>Flirting!<br>**

* * *

><p>Taiki lay in bed facing the ceiling of his bedroom, his hands behind his head. <em>That book; how does that person know about Digimon and more importantly, us? <em> Taiki turned onto his side to face the window. The moon was shining through the window, illuminating his bedroom. _Maybe Google knows?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Taiki opened his eyes to the sunlight shining on his eyes. He grabbed his pillow from under his head and placed it on top of his face, blocking all light from his face.<p>

"Taiki! You've got visitors!" Taiki's mum shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Taiki replied after throwing his pillow across the room, hitting his wardrobe. He sat up and looked at his alarm clock. _9 o'clock. Who would come at this time? _He got out of bed and put on the clothes that he was wearing yesterday. He opened the door to the hallway and walked downstairs to the kitchen and dining room.

"Hey Taiki-san!"

"Tagiru?" Taiki was shocked when he saw Tagiru and Yuu sitting at the table eating breakfast in his house.

"It was his idea." Yuu said before Taiki could say anything else, pointing at Tagiru.

"How come you're here so early?" Taiki asked them as he sat down at the table.

"Tagiru wanted to read more but I told him that he should wait until morning before he started to read more." Yuu replied. "He just took the 'in the morning' part a bit too seriously."

"You can say that again." Taiki and Yuu both started to laugh while Tagiru stuffed his face with more food.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the three friends walked to the park where they were going to meet their other friends. As they arrived they already noticed that Kiriha, Nene, Akari and Zenjirou had arrived before them.<p>

"Told you that we were going to be late." Yuu mumbled as they approached the others, glimpsing at Tagiru as he spoke.

"Why do you always blame me?!" Tagiru shouted at Yuu. This continued into an argument which Taiki walked off from, letting them continue the argument.

"Hey!" Akari yelled to Taiki.

"Hey!" Taiki replied.

"So Romeo and Juliet are arguing again?" Kiriha said sarcastically, making Nene giggle.

"Hey!" Tagiru and Yuu yelled at the same time, followed by a glare at each other. In the end they gave up arguing and joined the others.

"So have you read anymore?" Nene asked.

"No." Tagiru said while glaring at Yuu.

"I thought that we all wanted to know what happens next so I told Tagiru to not read anymore until we were all together." Yuu replied.

"Glad that you told him not to." Zenjirou said before another argument started between the two best friends.

"So are we going to find somewhere to read or not?" Kiriha asked and they all headed towards a stretch of grass where they sat down in a circle. Tagiru opened his bag and pulled out the book and placed it on the ground in the middle of the circle.

"So who wants to read this chapter?" Tagiru asked as he closed his bag. After about a minute of silence, Taiki picked up the book and turned the pages to the right one.

"Might as well." Taiki said and looked down at the book and started to read. Taiki stood fretting with his tie, making sure it was in the right place. **'Taiki stood fretting with his tie, making sure it was in the right place. After glancing in the mirror for the third time, he brushed at his suit to remove any dust or hair that had collected on it. Seeing that his hair was still messy, he whipped out a comb and tried to keep it back. He didn't know why but he kept twiddling his fingers and looking at his watch. She had been his best friend since they were kids, so why was he so nervous? Or at least that's what he guessed it was. His fingers were trembling, he kept making sure his suit was right in every which way and that his hair didn't look so messy.'**

"Wait. Taiki was dressed up?" Zenjirou interrupted.

"That's new." Nene said.

"But what does it mean by 'she'?" Yuu asked staring at Taiki.

"Taiki's got a secret crush. Taiki's got a secret crush." Tagiru chanted and Taiki started to blush.

"No I don't." Taiki replied quickly; a bit too quick.

"Really." All but Akari turned to Taiki and had a mischievous smile on their faces.

"Guys?" Taiki asked and before he could say anything else.

"Get him!" Tagiru yelled and Zenjirou and Tagiru pinned Taiki to the ground while Yuu, Nene and Kiriha sat around them.

"What are you doing?" Taiki nervously asked.

"What do you think?" Zenjirou replied.

While the others tried to get the answer from Taiki, Akari looked at the book and decided to read a little bit more until she reached one part. **'So, Taiki had decided to muster up the courage and ask Akari to be his lovely date for the night.' **Akari blushed and looked towards the others. She stood up and walked over to them, looking over at Taiki.

"So you wait until you're nineteen to ask me on a date?" Akari asked and the others stopped what they were doing and looked up to Akari, her arms were crossed.

"Knew it." Tagiru whispered.

"I guess so." Taiki replied nervously, blushing like crazy at what she just said.

"What are you like." Akari sighed and let her arms drop by her side. She turned to the others. "What were you doing to him?"

"Just tickling him." Zenjirou replied.

"And also threatening him." Kiriha said after Zenjirou replied.

"What?" Akari said in shock. _Why are they always like this? _

"I wouldn't worry about it." Nene said as she got up and approached Akari.

"Shall we carry on with the story?" Yuu asked and the others nodded and sat back down where they were before. Taiki got the book and resumed reading. After about five more interruptions about Taiki and Akari's romance they reached a different question.

"Ryouma is in this as well?" Tagiru asked.

"This person knows a lot about us, even our other friends." Zenjirou added. After reading another couple of sentences there was another interruption.

"I guess that those two don't stop bickering." Nene remarked and the others apart from Tagiru and Yuu laughed slightly. Taiki kept on reading.

**Taiki rolled his eyes, waiting for Tagiru to retort and the two to get into their usual bickering but was surprised when he didn't respond. He glanced at the other, noticing a puzzled expression on his face.  
>"Did...did you two come as a date?" Tagiru asked Yuu and Airu, looking at them, an unreadable expression in his eyes.<br>Yuu rolled his eyes.  
>"I told you that last night, Tagiru!" Yuu replied, exasperated. "When you hung up on me remember?"<strong>

"So Yuu and Airu are together?" Akari mentioned and Nene looks at Yuu.

"Never knew you liked Airu." Nene said.

"I never knew that Tagiru liked Yuu." Taiki said and they all looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tagiru asked.

"Well it's quite obvious that you're jealous of them. That's what the book says anyway." Taiki replied and Yuu looked at Tagiru.

"Do you… like me?" Yuu asked.

"I like you as a friend but not like…er…like." Tagiru stumbled near the end of the sentence which caused them to look at him in confusion. "Let's just carry on reading the story."

"Okay then." Taiki said and he started to read more of the story. There was more Taiki and Akari romance and a little bit of Nene and Kiriha in it as well which they interrupted like usual. There was a bit of Yuu and Tagiru's jealousy which made them blush but what was to come was what shocked them the most.

**'There was a blast on the ship and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon came rolling in. Everyone was shouting in surprise at the fact that the Digimon King was there. Taiki and Akari looked alarmed at what they saw.  
>Shoutmon was bruised, a few scars and cuts down his metallic body and was being supported between Gumdramon and Damemon. His eyes were closed at the pain he was in.<br>"Taiki," Shoutmon began. "We need your help."'  
><strong>  
>They all looked at each other and didn't know what to say. They were all speechless.<p>

"We get to see them again." Yuu was the first one to speak.

"But why would they come to us for help?" Akari asked.

"Because they need our help to beat them." Tagiru said with determination. "That's why."


	4. Secrets!

Hey! Hola! Bonjour! Hallo! Konichiwa! Bore Da! Hey!  
>Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!<p>

**Secrets!**

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Taiki, Tagiru and Kiriha were at Nene and Yuu's apartment. They were trying to get a hold of Ryouma, Ariu and Ren but so far none of them were picking up.<p>

"Any luck?" Taiki asked but the others shook their heads.

"Airu isn't picking up." Yuu replied but as he spoke Tagiru frowned a little.

"Ren and Ryouma haven't either." Nene spoke next.

"Should we carry on without them or keep trying?" Yuu asked.

"But what about Akari and Zenjirou?" Tagiru asked looking towards Taiki.

"They'll be here in a minute." As Taiki replied to Tagiru Zenjirou barged into the apartment breathless.

"We're here!" Zenjirou shouted in between breaths.

"Next time yell a bit quieter." Kiriha moaned and Akari entered and went straight past Zenjirou to stand next to Taiki.

"Any luck with the others?" Akari asked but Yuu and Nene shook their heads.

"Let's just carry on without them, if they call us then we'll tell them." Kiriha said and Zenjirou walked up to the others.

"But then we'll have to read the whole chapter to them." Tagiru said and just after he'd finished speaking Yuu's phone rang.

"Hello…Do you mind coming round and bringing Ryouma and Ren with you…I'll explain it to you when you get here…Okay see you soon." Yuu put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the others.

"They'll be here in five minutes." Yuu said and the others sat around, waiting for them to arrive.

About five minutes later a knock on the door was heard and in walked Ryouma, Airu and Ren, the latecomers.

"So you finally come." Tagiru remarks and Airu pulls a face at him.

"Still at least you're here." Nene said and Ryouma sat down with Ren and Airu following suit.

"So what is the problem?" Ryouma asked and it took ten minutes for the others to fill them in and for them to understand everything. **(I don't think you want to hear the conversation so we'll skip ahead slightly.) **

* * *

><p>"So basically someone knows about us and has written a story about us being eighteen and something happens?" Ryouma summed up.<p>

"Yes." Taiki replied.

"Although we're nineteen, actually." Tagiru said and Airu pulled another face at him.

"Anyway. Can we continue now?" Kiriha asked and looked towards Tagiru who grabbed for the book and flipped through the pages to their desired page.

"Yuu." Tagiru said as he handed him the book to read.

"Fine." Yuu replied and looked down at the book.

**"Taiki stared, his stomach churning at his partner's condition. While there had been times his partner had been in a poor condition, he seemed really hurt. He was glad Damemon and Gumdramon were supporting his friend because otherwise he looked like he would just topple over any moment. Pushing aside his concerning thoughts, he knelt down besides his partner.  
>"Shoutmon," he breathed as Tagiru and Yuu rushed besides Gumdramon and Damemon.<br>"I-I'm fine," Shoutmon managed to mutter, managing a smile. "We got bigger problems to worry about. Dorulumon and Cutemon have been captured by this new enemy and they're in a lot of trouble. DarkKnightmon and Bagramon...they're back." He almost collapsed again but Gumdramon shifted back from Tagiru, catching the injured King."**

As Yuu was reading the start of the chapter Taiki's face paled at the sound of his best friend being in such a bad condition. As Akari heard about Cutemon and Dorulumon being captured by the enemy her face also turned pale, concern covering her face.

**After a good rest and some food and water, Shoutmon seemed a little better.  
>"Now," Taiki said gently. "Since you can actually talk and everything, why don't you tell us what happened?"<strong>

As Yuu read this all of the others became even more intrigued, like Yuu was Shoutmon in the story.

**"Who's the new evil?" he asked, trying to take things one step at a time.  
>Shoutmon shook his head, sighing.<br>"DarkKnightmon's back," Shoutmon said, unsure of how to put that in a way that wasn't too blunt so he just went outright and said it. Oh well, he wasn't known for his tact after all.  
>Yuu felt himself freeze as DarkKnightmon was mentioned. His heart thudded in his chest and sweat began to develop in his palms. He opened his mouth to say something but the words got caught in his throat and he felt he couldn't speak.<strong>

"Why would Yuu react like that?" Airu asked and everyone but Ryouma, Ren and Ariu sweat dropped.

"Let's just say that those two don't like each other. Isn't that right Yuu?" Tagiru replied looking at Yuu for help.

"Yeah. We absolutely hate each other." Yuu replied unconvincingly. Truth was Yuu was terrified of him appearing in this book and if it were to reveal his secret he would be doomed. No one but Taiki, Akari, Zenjirou, Kiriha, Nene and Tagiru know of his secret and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Carry on then." Ryouma insisted and Yuu continued to read, unable for his voice to remain a stable pitch.

**"Yuu snapped out of it to see Airu, Tagiru and Nene all looking at him in concern. Taiki glanced his way as well but felt he was well-taken care of right now.  
>"Are you okay, Yuu?" Tagiru asked, forgetting his earlier jealousy of Airu and Yuu being together. He knew about Yuu's past and didn't know if Airu did but he wanted Yuu to know he wasn't alone in this."<strong>

"What?" Airu interrupted, surprise covering her whole face. "Tagiru is…"

"We're still working on that." Zenjirou said trying to get Yuu to continue.  
><strong><br>"Yuu knew they were all trying to help but right now, he felt as if the walls were closing in on him and he had nowhere to go. It wasn't possible...DarkKnightmon couldn't be back, he just couldn't be. He knew he was acting suspicious, most of them didn't know the horrible deeds he had committed after all, but he didn't know how to deal with this. Glancing once at his sister, he ran outside. He needed the fresh air and even though it was a boat party, it felt like he was trapped in a room with no way out."**

At this point Ryouma was staring at Yuu trying to figure out what he was hiding from them but stopped. _I don't need to try and work it out, it will be revealed sooner or later._

**"I'm sure the digimon I've hurt won't agree with you, Taiki-san," Yuu choked out with a bitter laugh. They all made light out of it. It would be so much easier if they just hated him and cursed him for the things he had done. He felt Taiki's hand on his arm and looked up at him. "I…"**

Yuu stumbled and held the book out to Taiki who looked back at him in concern.

"You continue it, please?" It was more of a plead than a question but being Taiki he took the book and continued from where Yuu had left off.

**"I don't get it sometimes...I tried to kill you, I hurt Neesan, yet you all...never had any resentment towards me?"**

At this point Taiki stopped and the three newbies to the secret looked at the others in shock.

"So that's the big secret you've been hiding from us." Ren said and Yuu looked down in both embarrassment and dismay.

"Hey, cheer up already." Tagiru said hugging his friend.

"Okay then." Yuu replied quietly still in Tagiru's grip.

"Shall I continue?" Taiki asked his friend and he nodded, relieved that he didn't have to talk any longer.

After a bit more of discovering Yuu's secret and red faces from blushing Taiki finally came to a different bit.

**Once that was settled, the group headed to the digital world through Shoutmon cracking open a portal. Being the Digimon King did have its advantages even when he was exhausted.  
>As the group landed in the digital world, it was a mess, to put it in the simplest words possible. There were frozen sculptures of digimon lying everywhere and the entire place was just a frozen wasteland.<strong>

"Is it me or does that sound like something we've been though?" Akari interrupted getting frowned at by Zenjirou and Taiki. "Sorry."

After even more blushing and love remarks a new face appeared in the story.

**"Welcome to the Digital World!" A cheerful voice rang out. "I missed you, Tagiru!"  
>Tagiru's eyes suddenly widened and he stared. His insides squirmed as he saw who it was. Standing there on a hill above the frozen digimon was Mashimo Hideaki with a triumphant smirk on his face.<strong>

"It even includes Hideaki in the story as well." Nene interrupted.

"Who else is going to be in this?" Ryouma asked.

"Probably everyone we know at this rate." Zenjirou added and Taiki continued.

**"H-Hideaki?" Tagiru finally managed to stutter, a little caught off guard. "Are you and Dobermon trying to help the hurt digimon?"**  
><strong>Hideaki shrugged, his smirk instantly changing to a concerned frown.<br>"Yeah, but it's hard to find what caused this," he said slowly. He moved closer to Tagiru, almost too close for comfort. "Will you come with me to find clues, Tagiru?"  
>Taiki got a strange feeling in his stomach and glanced at Hideaki. Following his gut instinct, he grabbed Tagiru by the arm, pushing him towards Yuu.<br>Tagiru cried out in slight alarm as he stumbled into Yuu who reached out, catching him.  
>"Tagiru! You ok?" Yuu asked, biting his lower lip, wondering why Taiki had suddenly pushed Tagiru towards him.<br>"Yeah, what's going on though?" Tagiru asked befuddled.  
>Yuu shook his head. He didn't know but it seemed Taiki was worried about something, regarding Hideaki and Tagiru. A strong desire to protect engulfed him suddenly and he shifted, so he was standing in front of the other.<br>Taiki turned back to Hideaki.  
>"I think splitting up is a good idea," Taiki said to him. "Why don't we search for some hints together, Hideaki?"<strong>

"Well that's strange." Akari added.

"I thought you didn't like Hideaki?" Kiriha added and Taiki shook his head.

"That's Yuu." Taiki replied and Yuu grimaced at his friend.

"Either way it's unusual to order everyone to split up, unless." Akari stated and a thought popped into her mind.

"Unless what?" Airu asked and the others apart from Taiki looked towards Akari.

"Continue reading and we might find out." Akari said which drove everyone to look in Taiki's direction.

**Hideaki's features immediately shifted to form a scowl on his face.  
>"Hideaki, don't worry, Taiki-san's really nice," Tagiru said softly. "And he says things for a reason usually, so what about the rest of us, Taiki-san?"<br>Taiki pondered that for a moment.  
>"Tagiru, you and Yuu go together, Nene and Kiriha can be paired up, Zenjirou, can you go with Akari?" Taiki asked turning to his rival-friend. "I have my reasons and Ryouma, Ren and Airu, you three work well together so I'm not going to split you three up."<br>The others nodded although Hideaki scowled even more, making to protest before deciding to go with it. He glanced at Tagiru once, before following Taiki into the forest.**

"What are you thinking of then?" Kiriha asked in confusion.

"Having your own reasons?" Nene added.

"Is it supposed to be whoever has flirted the most with each other throughout the story?" Ren added sarcastically.

"No. I know where this is going." Taiki replied and Akari nodded in agreement and with half a minute passing of silence Akari hits Taiki on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Taiki moaned.

"For making us split up!" Akari argued.

"Well it's just what I'm like." Taiki argued back and in the end it turned into a small argument compared to Yuu and Tagiru's squabbles.

"Just like a married couple." Kiriha said quietly but not quiet enough because Taiki and Akari stopped and turned to him, their faces as red as tomatoes.

"Taiki's blushing!" Tagiru yelled which made Taiki blush even more, now trying to hide his face with the book. _Why does he have to be here at this moment in time?_

"Either way, you need to continue the story." Ren mentioned.

"Yeah, none of us now what you two are on about so you might as well continue a bit." Zenjirou added and the others nodded.

"But I reached the end of the chapter, can't you wait?" But as soon as Taiki asked it everyone stared at him waiting for more. "Fine." He gave in and returned to where he had left off. _I only need to read a little bit so that the others understand what Akari and I are talking about._

Taiki quickly scan-reads the start of the chapter until he reaches a point where his face turns pale as he reads something that he doesn't like the sound of.

_Oh shit._


	5. This Is Love?

**Hey! So I've decided to write another chapter sooner because I feel like it. Thank you for liking it so far and I hope that you enjoy what's to come. (PS- I was listening to a lot of sad music at the time so at least you know why it's like this.) ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>This Is Love<strong>

"Taiki, Taiki!" Tagiru called to the spaced-out Taiki and the others were staring back at him.

"Huh." Taiki snapped out of his trance like state and looked towards the other. "Sorry." He apologized as he realizes that he had snapped out of reality.

"Can you not do that?" Akari demanded and Taiki smiled apologetically.

"Anyway, are you going to read or not?" Kiriha asked and Taiki nodded slightly. _I better read this myself now and get it out of the way then someone else reading it._ Taiki took a deep breath in and started to read.

**"So, are you going to tell me why you were looking at Tagiru that way or am I going to have to persuade you?" Taiki asked casually. His expression was calm but his eyes were focused and surging with protectiveness. No one would hurt Tagiru and Yuu as long as he were around. They may not be his brothers but they were as good as."**

Taiki Blushes slightly but keeps on reading.

**"****Hideaki snarled at this.  
>"I can do whatever I want!" He snapped back. "Don't meddle with things that don't involve you, Taiki-san."<strong>

"Jeez, when did he get so…" Tagiru stopped talking as he saw Taiki frown at his interruption.

**"****There was something more to this. Hideaki wasn't working alone, not completely. However, whether his intentions with Tagiru were his own feelings or the result of someone's control was another matter entirely. He shrugged.**

**"Suit yourself then," he replied simply and continued walking."**

Taiki gulped before he continued to read.

**"****Suddenly, Taiki stopped causing Shoutmon to almost bump into him and might have if Taiki hadn't been thrown back, crumpling to the ground roughly.**

**"Hideaki-kun, your methods are such a bore sometimes," A young boy appeared. He had light blue hair and was quite well-dressed. He wore a suit and bow tie, having a wide smile on his face."**

Everyone was slightly shocked but Taiki decided to keep on reading.

**"It was rare for Kuro Sakai to wander out, he always remained indoors observing everyone. He shivered a little. Even though he looked up to Kuro as a teacher due to his methods, he made his plans look like those of a harmless little kitten."**

**"****The blue-haired boy huffed before blinking and reappearing behind Taiki grabbing him.**

**Shoutmon hissed protectively, before making to attack but a needle came flying in his direction, stabbing itself inside him. He felt his vision blur. He wanted to move but he couldn't. A sharp pain moved through his body and he felt like someone had placed him above an oven that was burning inside and out."**

'Ouch.' Zenjirou mouthed to the others trying not to get the same reaction from Taiki as Tagiru did.

**"Shoutmon!" Taiki cried, ignoring his own pain of being blasted back and making towards him but Kuro's grip tightened around him.**

**"Don't worry, he's just paralysed!" Kuro assured him brightly. "Though since he's the king, I'm sure he'll be wanted actually. But I find you much more interesting."**

As Taiki was reading the others had mixed emotions, some were confused, some were intrigued but what they all had in common was the need to listen in closely at what was happening.

**"****Taiki grimaced in the iron-like grip which made it hard for him to do anything. He reached for his X-Loader but Kuro slapped against his arm so roughly that he lost grip on it causing it to hit the ground.**

**"Let go!" Taiki cried, squirming although Kuro placed some cloth over his mouth. He felt his vision blur although he continued squirming until he went limp.**

**Kuro glanced at Hideaki.**

**"Go ahead Hideaki-kun," Kuro said softly, grabbing Taiki's X-Loader and trapping the paralysed Shoutmon in a net. "They'll forgive me once they realise I brought the King." He headed back to headquarters."**

Taiki closes the book and the others look at him.

"Taiki-san gets taken down." Tagiru was the first to speak.

"It was even by one of our own as well." Nene was the next one to speak.

"But why?" Ren asked and Taiki got up, throwing the book onto the table in the middle of the seats.

"I'll be outside if you need me." Taiki said as he left, leaving everyone behind in the Amano's apartment.

"Taiki."

* * *

><p><em>Why? Just why does it have to be me to be taken down? I'm the one they look up to and I just have to fall, and it was even by Hideaki and some guy he works for! <em>Taiki walks through the park back to his house, his head looking down as he walks quickly trying to avoid everyone.

_Am I really that weak? _He stops and looks up. _No. I can't be, I took down the Bagra Army and I'm even a legendary hero like the other five. But… _He looks back down and he creates fists with his hands, he keeps walking.

He eventually makes it to his house and enters, going straight to his room. When he enters his room he sits on his bed and puts his head in his hands. _They can't see me like this, all weak and broken. It's just not right. _

Tears start to fall down his face and onto his hands, running down his arms to reach his legs. _I'm a failure who doesn't deserve to be looked up at. _He lies down on his side and hugs his pillow. _I'm sorry, Akari._

* * *

><p>"You think he'll be okay?" Tagiru asked and Kiriha nodded.<p>

"This is Taiki we're talking about, he'll be fine." He replied and Yuu picked up the book.

"To think of what this book puts us through." Yuu said and Zenjirou nodded.

"It has all of our personalities nailed down to a T." He said and Nene looked at him weird.

"Either way, we need to continue reading." Ryouma said but Tagiru grabbed the book and holds it close to his chest.

"We need to wait for Taiki-san before we can read anymore." Tagiru pouted and Yuu nodded in agreement.

"He's right, it's not right to continue without him." Yuu stated and Tagiru nodded continually as he spoke.

"Plus I think we've read enough for one day. We can meet up tomorrow and read some more." Nene said and they all agree to meet at the park the next day to read more. Tagiru takes the book home with him and they all disperse.

Akari walks so far with Zenjirou before she splits at a different junction to the one she would normally take to go to her house.

"You're going to check on Taiki?" Zenjirou asked and she nodded.

"It isn't to react like this to something." Akari replied.

"I agree." Zenjirou said and they say their goodbyes and part ways. As Akari walks closer to Taiki's house she wonders if his mum is going to be there and if so what would happen if he walked in crying at this age. _All will be answered once I get there. _

As she reaches his house she rings the door bell and realizes that his mum isn't home, so being Akari she opens the front door and goes to his room. She knocks on the door separating her from him but she doesn't hear any response from inside. She opens the door slightly and peeks in to see him lying on his bed, facing away from the door and towards his window. As she enters she shuts the door behind her quietly and walks up to him.

"Taiki."

* * *

><p>I hear a knock on the door and I know who it is, only one person would knock on my bedroom door before entering. I ignore it however and hope that she goes away but that isn't the case, instead she opens the door and I hear her close the door and approach me slightly.<p>

"Taiki." Her voice is calm and soothing. _Why, out of all the people it has to be her._ I hear her footsteps stop inches away from my bed. She doesn't speak but instead she places a hand on my shoulder which makes me shiver slightly.

"Taiki." She whispers and I know what she's going to do. She'll try to get me to talk and then she'll convince me that everything's okay which will be followed by something else which will end in her dragging me somewhere to cheer me up. But this time it's different, she sits on my bed and puts her arms gently around me. I feel her head rest upon my back and her warmth flows through me.

A tear falls down my face which is followed by another until my eyes turn into waterfalls, tears blinding me at that moment in time. I bow my head and touch her arm that is wrapped around me; and I move it closer to my face, holding it in my hand. A tear falls onto her arm, staining it with my sorrow and she moves her head to look at me, crying like a child lost, cold and wanting affection.

She lifts my head onto her lap and I turn to face her chest, sitting up slightly and trapping her in my arms. I know that this is the first time that I've ever been like this in front of her but at this moment I wasn't embarrassed, but instead I was pleased that it was her and not anyone else. She's known me for as long as I can remember and I've always been there for her through everything and now it feels like she's giving all of her love to me.

This is the moment in life that I've been waiting for, to be in her arms, next to her, falling in love with her. All of my thoughts from before are gone and are now replaced with feelings for her, my love.

_Akari._


	6. What!

**Hey! Thank you for the support and reviews! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>What?!<strong>

After everything that's happened today my mind won't rest. Knowing that someone I put my trust and faith into goes and takes me down; the breakdown I had and how Akari had to come and cheer me up all sticks in my mind. I'm usually the one that cheers people up, but at that moment, everything changed. After Akari left I've tried to go to sleep many times but not once has it worked, so now I lay on my bed staring up at the grey ceiling.

I turn onto my side and look at my laptop, sitting on my desk which has only been used once; but that's about to change as well. I get off of my bed and sit on the stool next to my desk. I open the laptop and switch it on; waiting for it to load. As soon as it finishes loading I open up safari and think of what the book is called.

_Phoenix…Dragon…What order does it go in?_

My place my forehead in the palm of my hand and try my hardest to think until it clicks in my mind.

_Dragon Phoenix!_

I type it into the search bar but at first a lot of junk comes up.

_Great; just what I want._

I try different searches but none of them work until as I scroll down a link to a website interests me.

_Myths and legends…_

I click on the link and multiple things come up. _'Year Walk.' 'Loch Ness.'_ Common and uncommon myths and legends are found on this website with sightings and proof that they are real. Then, one myth interests me.

_Writing Futures._

I click on it and what I find surprizes me.

_This describes the book perfectly. But then, that would mean… Shit._

* * *

><p>The next day, the young hunters all decide to meet at the park where Yuu and Tagiru are late again.<p>

"Sorry, his fault." Yuu says and Tagiru pouts at his friend.

"At least everyone's here." Nene relies and the two late comers look around to see that Ren, Ryouma, Ariu, Kiriha, Akari, Zenjirou, Nene and Taiki had made it there before they had.

"Got the book?" Ariu asks and Tagiru nods, pulling the book out of his bag.

"So who wants it this time?" Tagiru asks, sitting down on the grass.

"I'll read it." Kiriha replies as he snatches the book and flicks to the page they're up to.

"I was only asking." Tagiru mumbles while pouting again.

"Do you always pout?" Ariu asks sarcastically and Tagiru turns pink as his face stays as a pout.

"Done pouting Tagiru?" Kiriha asks, holding the book like he's ready to read and Tagiru nods. Everyone sits in a circle on the grass, Ren, Ariu and Ryouma sitting together while Akari and Zenjirou try to stay close to Taiki; who is much quieter than usual. Nene and Kiriha sit close together while Yuu and Tagiru are sitting side by side.

'**Tagiru and Yuu were heading to look for clues to enquire more about the digital world situation on what exactly was going on.**

**"Yuu?" Tagiru asked, causing Yuu to look at him. "What was all that about? Why was Taiki-san so suspicious of Hideaki?"**

**Yuu frowned a little, remembering Taiki's reaction and shook his head.**

**"I don't know the exact reason," Yuu admitted. "But I think he felt Hideaki might want to hurt you."**

**"Why would he want to hurt me though?" Tagiru asked, baffled at the very thought. He and Hideaki were very good friends after all.'**

Taiki shifts in his spot slightly at the sound of his name but Kiriha keeps on reading.

'**Yuu sighed. A part of him wanted to be honest with his best friend but the other part wanted to protect his innocence. He knew Tagiru should be prepared for whatever came next and he was definitely strong-willed enough to handle anything that came their way but at the same time, this was different. It was different precisely because Hideaki was a close friend of Tagiru's, rather than an open enemy for them all to face. He opened his mouth to make an excuse to why Hideaki might want to hurt him but a voice cut through them. **

**"Exactly, why would I?" Hideaki's voice…'**

"Wait where did…" Tagiru interrupted but before he could finish Kiriha gave him is 'Shut up before I kill you' glare. "Never mind."

'**Hideaki's voice resonated from around them and suddenly hands grabbed hold of Tagiru.**

**Tagiru squirmed at the grip, before coming face to face with Hideaki Mashimo.'**

Kiriha quickly looks at the others as he reads it to see if anyone was going to interrupt before he kept on reading. However, he didn't stop.

**Tagiru elbowed Hideaki in the chest, managing to catch him off guard.**

**"Reload Gumdramon!"**

**"Reload Damemon!"**

**The two digimon came out in action ready to fight. Hideaki raised an eyebrow, reloading Dobermon as well as five other digimon. DarkTyrranomon, Devimon, SkullSatamon, ShadowWereGarurumon and WarGreymon along with Dobermon made up Hideaki's collection.**

'Wow' Ren mouthed and one or two nodded in agreement.

'**Yuu stepped in front of Tagiru protectively, not wanting Hideaki to hurt him. He glowered at the other.**

**"Where's Taiki-san?" Yuu asked defensively. Had Hideaki hurt Taiki? He would never forgive him if he had.**

**Hideaki hummed as if thinking of a fond old memory.**

**"He needn't get involved with something that's between Tagiru and I, should he?" Hideaki replied easily. "Yuu, get out of my way. I only want Tagiru."**

**Yuu outstretched his arms in front of his best friend.**

**"Never!" Yuu snarled, bristling in protective rage. He could see the look in Hideaki's eyes. It was the look Airu often gave him. Yes, she was his girlfriend but lately he had begun feeling, she had more of a physical attraction towards him. Her lust was harmless though but he felt Hideaki's wasn't. "Damemon, super-evolve!"'**

Taiki, Tagiru and Ariu blushed slightly as there name was read aloud and everyone stares at Kiriha who keeps on reading aloud; oblivious to the faces around him.

'**"You too Gumdramon!" Tagiru said immediately. **

**Arresterdramon and Tsuwamon appeared beginning to fight the army.**

**"Dobermon!" Hideaki cried. "Dark evolution!"**

**Dobermon began to change form, beginning to change it into a wolf-like creature called Anubismon.'**

_Dark evolution? _Taiki thinks to himself.

'**Anubismon moved quickly and slashed his sword down Yuu's chest before the other two had a chance to move.**

**"Yuu!" Tagiru cried, catching his best friend. "Oh god, Yuu..."**

**Anubismon made to slash through again. Tagiru moved to shield his friend, crying out as the slash marked across his arm. Blood trickled through the wound but Yuu looked much more.'**

Faces change as Kiriha reads on and expressions differ depending on the person; but Kiriha ignores them and keeps on reading.

'**Blood was spilling fast out of the wound and the blonde's breath was getting weary. Pushing his own pain aside, Tagiru knew enough to know that Yuu needed help or at least Cutemon's healing abilities. He laid his friend down against a tree and looked up.**

**"Hideaki stop!" Tagiru cried, trying to talk sense into his friend. "Please! If Anubismon strikes again, Yuu could die. The friend I remember wouldn't sacrifice another friend's life for his own selfish desires."**

**A flash of Hideaki's old self sparked in him for a moment before his eyes glowed red.**

**"I can have Cutemon heal him," Hideaki replied dismissively before his voice turned cold. "But you need to come with me. Surrender yourself and Yuu gets to live. Continue to hide behind him for protection and Anubismon will strike again."'**

Kiriha pauses for a second, letting everyone get to grips what's happening before reading the final paragraph of the chapter.

'**Tagiru felt his blood turn cold. He didn't want to surrender. He really didn't. But at the same time, he couldn't just let Yuu die. He felt as if he were being crushed between two walls. If he went with Hideaki, there was no guarantee that he'd uphold his promise and have Yuu healed anyway. But if he didn't...oh god, what was he supposed to do? It was a double-edged sword.'**

Kiriha closes the book and looks at all of the different emotions; all, frozen in that one spot trying to take up everything that's happened. He re-opens the book and starts to quickly scan read, only to then close it and throw it and Taiki who catches it before it hits him on the head.

"There's a bit you should read before-hand." Kiriha says and Taiki nods, Akari looking at both Kiriha and Taiki.

"Now what?" Ren asks and an awkward silence surrounds the group, leaving everyone speechless and clueless on what to do next.


	7. Pain and Sorrow

**Hey! So here is the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who's been supporting me and leaving reviews. Every single review is taken into consideration so don't forget to leave yours. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Pain and Sorrow!<strong>

That night…

Taiki sits on top of his bed, his lamp on and his phone switched off. A fly hovers around his room but all he does is read more of the book. He knows that he shouldn't but after learning about what this book is capable of makes him more curious of what this book contains.

His mind is trying to keep up with his brains reading speed but fails and it leaves Taiki to read at an unimaginable speed. Words fly through his head; blood, hurt, pain, death. This one chapter was making Taiki lose his mind, how can only be explained by showing you the chapter, but Taiki knew that he couldn't sit down and let someone read this aloud.

As he finished a chapter, he closed the book and placed it on top of his bed. His eyes look up towards the ceiling and his mind started to wonder, replaying the events of this book in different ways and how it could end.

_No…I can't think like that; I've got to let Tagiru and Yuu read this before the others get to read it. They deserve to know first._

Taiki thinks and he looks back down at the book and picks up the book. He opens it up to the first page only to see a message written in it.

_This is your destiny…_

Taiki stares at it, his mouth open and his eyes are wide open.

_Whatever it is, it isn't good._

Taiki thinks and he closes the book, placing it next to his phone.

* * *

><p>The next morning…<p>

"Taiki-san, what did you want us two for?" Tagiru asks him, confusion covering his face.

"Why didn't you want the others to come here?" Yuu asks Taiki, confusion covering his face as well.

"There's a good explanation." Taiki replies and pulls out the book from his bag. "I want you two to read it before the others."

"Why?" Tagiru asks, taking the book from Taiki.

"You need to read the next chapter first before the others can. It's for the best." Taiki replies and starts to walk away.

"Wait a second." Yuu says, stopping Taiki before he left.

"How bad is it?" Yuu asks him after he's turned around.

"I won't be around for the others to read it." Taiki replies which leaves Tagiru and Yuu in shock; and he leaves them with the book.

"Do you think it's that bad?" Tagiru asks Yuu, looking down at the book in his hands.

"I don't think he's just read the first chapter." Yuu replies, also looking down at the book.

"How do you know?" Tagiru asks, examining Yuu.

"Because I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon." Yuu replies; despair and sadness in his voice.

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

"Shall I start?" Tagiru asks, sitting on the floor while leaning against his bed.

"You can now." Yuu replies, lying on his front on top of Tagiru's bed.

"Okay then." Tagiru says before starting to read aloud so that Yuu knows what's happening in the book.

**Tagiru stood there, uncertain, his hands clamped with sweat as he looked back at Yuu. He closed his eyes tightly for a moment before he opened them.  
>"Heal Yuu first," he said firmly. "Heal him and even if he tries to stop me, I'll go with you."<br>"Tagiru, don't be crazy!" Arresterdramon cried his eyes wide as he stared at his partner. "Yuu would never want you to -"  
><strong>**"I know," Tagiru said, cutting him off. "But I'm willing to do this once I can make sure that Yuu is really healed. So..." He stared into Hideaki's eyes, not a hint of fear within them. Right now, the major thing was Yuu's safety and only that alone.**

Yuu blushes but tries to keep it hidden from Tagiru.

**Hideaki smirked but couldn't help feeling surprised. He guessed Yuu and Taiki did have an influence on Tagiru after all. However, he knew Tagiru kept his word and clicked his fingers.  
><strong>**Cutemon appeared, his eyes red, and he moved almost robotically towards Yuu, his hands glowing. It seemed his powers didn't change, even though his eyes were blank; his skin was slowly turning from pink to purple.  
><strong>**"Cutie!" Tagiru cried…**

"Cutie?" Yuu says, laughing slightly.

"What? That's his nickname." Tagiru pouts which makes Yuu blush slightly but he hides it.

"Just keep on reading." Yuu says and Tagiru returns back to the book.

**"Cutie!" Tagiru cried, rushing towards him to somehow free him from the control he was under; but Hideaki grabbed him around the waist, holding him back.  
><strong>**"You can't do anything," Hideaki whispered in his ear.  
><strong>**Tagiru squirmed, thrashing against Hideaki's hold. The orange-haired boy only tightened his grip.  
><strong>**"Let me go!" Tagiru cried. "I have to save him! That's Taiki-san and Akari-san's partner! How could you?"  
><strong>**He went almost limp in relief, though, when the blood around Yuu's wound disappeared. The bed-ridden boy shifted, opening his eyes groggily.  
><strong>**"Tagiru?" Yuu said a little dazed.  
><strong>**Hideaki momentarily let Tagiru go, allowing him to rush to Yuu's side.  
><strong>**"Yuu! You okay?" Tagiru asked concern in his voice.  
><strong>**Yuu nodded, a small smile spreading on his pale lips. "I am now. Thank you."  
><strong>**"Oi, enough with the mush!" Hideaki snapped.**

"Why is this giving me a bad feeling?" Tagiru asks.

"This whole book has since you picked it up." Yuu replies and Tagiru pouts.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you told me to check it out!" Tagiru argues back.

"I didn't force you to!" Yuu argues but before Tagiru can respond; Yuu loses his balance somehow and falls onto Tagiru.

"Ouch." Tagiru moans and he opens his eyes to see Yuu on top of him. His face turns bright red and he waits for Yuu to sit up before moving.

"Sorry." Yuu apologizes as he sits up only to see a bright red Tagiru underneath him. Their faces are inches apart and they look at each other in amazement and embarrassment.

_He looks cute when he blushes…_

_He looks kind of hot when he's this close…_

Yuu and Tagiru think to themselves and they blush before trying to get away from each other. Tagiru returns to his spot while Yuu sits next to him on the floor, keeping some distance between each other.

"Carry on?" Tagiru asks and Yuu nods, giving him the signal to carry on reading.

After reading some more, the two look towards each other before looking away and blushing. Even looking at each other set off a chain of feelings for each other.

_What is this feeling? _

Tagiru thinks to himself, placing his hand to his heart.

_Why is this happening to us?_

Yuu thinks to himself, looking down at his hands which are covered in sweat.

An awkward silence surrounded them until a knock at the door breaks it and the two springs back to life.

"I'll go get it." Tagiru says, leaving his room to go and get the door; not looking at his friend. As he opens the door, an unexpected face appears at the door.

"Akari-san?" Tagiru asks.

"Did Taiki give you the book?" Akari asks and Tagiru nods before being pushed to the side by her.

"What's wrong Akari?" Yuu asks her as she enters the room.

"Where's the book?" Akari asks and Yuu stands up.

"Why? What's the matter?" Yuu asks but Akari ignores him and looks frantically for the book.

"Where is it?" Akari asks herself but her thoughts are interrupted by Yuu placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Yuu asks with a soft but stubborn voice.

"It's Taiki…"Akari starts but her mind starts to wonder.

"What about him?" Yuu asks, snapping her back into reality.

"Something in the book has made him go into hibernation." Akari replies, panic starts to show in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Tagiru asks, now with the others.

"He's…he's locked himself in his room and won't respond to me." Akari replies and Yuu and Tagiru look at each other in worry.

"We need to keep on reading and find out what's made him this way." Yuu says and the other two nod before they sit down on the floor, leaning against the bed. Yuu picks up the book and turns to where Tagiru and he left off. He looks at Tagiru and Akari who give him the signal to start reading.


End file.
